Recurring or periodic meetings are common in most corporate environments. Examples of recurring meetings are weekly project status meetings, operations reviews, and ongoing customer interactions. Typical characteristics of such meetings can include: taking down minutes of meetings, assigning action items before the next meeting, and resuming discussions that were previously interrupted because of an ended meeting.
Thus, a lot of time may be spent in managing recurring or other meeting tasks that may be related to a previous meeting. Typically, when participants join a meeting, a lot of time may be spent in recalling and/or resuming discussions that were interrupted or not completed in a previous meeting. As a result, e-mails may need to be generated to provide summaries, to remind people of pending tasks, or otherwise to extend such meeting management. Conventionally, recurring or continuing meetings can be set up in some e-mail programs or other applications, but this approach is insufficient for many aspects of managing typical corporate meetings.